


Choir room escapades

by maipigen



Series: Alea iacta est [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Girl loving, Masterbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn decides to return to the forbidden fruit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choir room escapades

Choir room Escapades

"Why are you always looking at Rachel?"

Brittany's innocent question startled Quinn, who dropped her fork down in the salad she'd just purchased for lunch from the cafeteria. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Well," Brittany said, shrugging off Quinn's odd behavior, "you stare at her like I stare at Santana every time we've finished our sweet lady time so I was just curious. If you need lady kisses I could get Santana to help you? She's really good."

Quinn smiled faintly, declining politely out loud, while on the inside a part of her fiercely doubted that Santana's skills were anywhere near as good as what she'd experienced all too briefly with Rachel Berry.

Taking relief in the fact that Brittany had been clever enough to not ask her question while others were around, Quinn didn't even wonder how unusual Brittany being clever really was. Instead, she took on her 'cheerleader-role' and stood up to leave. "I need to go get something out of my locker. I'll see you in the choir room.

Ten minutes later, Quinn entered the choir room, only just making it before Mr. Shue started spewing something about his favorite band that had – as always – had their glory days twenty years ago.

Quinn looked around and saw that the only seats left were in the back corner up top, just next to Rachel, who, as was the most usual routine, was sitting alone. The only one that ever sat next to her was Quinn's own boyfriend, Finn. But as he was home sick this week, Rachel was all alone.

Quinn made her way to the seat next to Rachel, placing her book bag on the other empty seat next to her. As they sat there, two things quickly became pretty obvious to Quinn. One being that Mr. Shue had his lecture hat on that day; he clearly wasn't intending for them to sing and dance or anything; all they had to do was sit quietly and listen. The other thing was that this would be a perfect time to finally try and pay Rachel back for what had happened between them a month earlier on April fool's day.

Slowly, making sure that no one was watching, Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's skirt. When the brunette didn't shove off her hand, Quinn grew bolder and went under the skirt and moved her hand all the way up to the panty clad part of Rachel that Quinn hadn't had a chance to see in other places than the all too public showers after P.E.

Mr. Shue looked up at them and Quinn nodded with a smile, like she had any idea of what he was talking about and satisfied with her supposed attention his gaze moved along the rows to the other semi-attentive Gleeks.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Quinn moved her fingers closer and up and down in a gentle movement and was encouraged that she was on the right track when Rachel widened her legs a small fraction.

Quinn fidgeted a bit in her seat, enjoying the tingles that her daring caused in her own body and redoubled her efforts to get Rachel as hot as she'd been in that restroom that fateful day.

Too eager to care much about being caught, Quinn's thumb and forefinger pushed aside the fabric that was covering Rachel's surprisingly bare pussy and started touching her more roughly. Rachel gave a jolt every now and again and the wetness on Quinn's fingers told the cheerleader that Rachel was most definitely enjoying herself.

"Don't you think so, Rachel?" Mr. Shue's voice interrupted them and quick as lightening, Quinn pulled her hand back just as the others turned to look at Rachel. Rachel nodded without speaking and Mr. Shue continued with a beam, seemingly happy that he'd gotten Rachel's rare approval of something or other.

Quinn waited a few moments, making sure no one was still looking before abruptly returning her hand under Rachel's skirt. She was now dripping wet and Quinn had to bite her lip from moaning in satisfaction.

Instead, she went further down and found Rachel's soaking hole and pushed her finger inside that tight heat that was just like Quinn's own. In and out Quinn's finger moved a few times until she pushed in another one and used her thumb to rub Rachel's swollen clit at the same time.

Quinn wanted nothing more than use her free hand to touch her own pussy, but she realized that it would've been too suspicious. She settled on fidgeting in tact with her fingers inside of Rachel.

Remembering how Rachel had used her own fingers to pleasure her, Quinn mimicked her as best as she could. Pushing in her fingers as long as she could manage, Quinn bent her fingers upwards touching a new place inside of the girl next to her.

For the first time, Rachel made a small sound at Quinn's ministrations. Quinn dared a quick look and had to withhold a groan at the sight of a clearly flushed Rachel Berry, biting back sounds of ecstasy. It was a glorious thing to watch.

After what only seemed like mere minutes, but was probably a bit longer, Rachel started quivering and Quinn increased her pace, both with her busy fingers inside of Rachel and with her thumb that was focused on stimulating Rachel's clit as much as possible.

Quinn couldn't help but look over at the girl she was fingering so enthusiastically anymore; it was truly a wonderful sight to behold. Suddenly, Rachel went stiff and her muscles clamped down on Quinn's fingers and just as Rachel opened her mouth to let out that sound of pleasure that couldn't be held at bay any longer, the bell rang and saved them both from being discovered.

Withdrawing her fingers, Quinn waited until Rachel had gotten herself under control and then popped her still wet fingers into her mouth, sucking them dry of Rachel's tasty juices. Rachel's gaze was locked on Quinn's mouth and she whimpered when Quinn removed her hand and licked her lips.

Then Quinn got up, ignoring the way her panties clung to her own glistening center, slung her bag over her shoulder and ran down to join Santana and Brittany, who were waiting for her by the door.

Just before exiting the choir room, Quinn turned to look up at a still seated Rachel. The brunette was staring straight at her with an intense gleam in her dark eyes and Quinn suddenly got a feeling of delightful anticipation. Because there was something in Rachel's eyes that promised payback and Quinn couldn't wait to see just what it would turn out to be…


End file.
